


Ace Amis Week

by quittersneverwin



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Asexuality, ace amis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quittersneverwin/pseuds/quittersneverwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for ace amis week ages ago and never posted it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace Amis Week

Nobody could really blame Enjolras for starting the fight. As he explained it: it wasn’t his fault that the bigots chose to be wrong in close proximity to him. The teachers, however, didn’t see it that way. He ‘shouldn’t have risen to the aggravation’ and ‘everyone is entitled to their own opinion’. No matter how much Enjolras ranted, explained, or yelled could change anything they said.

It had happened as the group had been walking down the hall. Lunch had just started and les amis were keen to get a good table so they could all sit together. Their plans, however, had been changed when, as Jehan called them, some ‘bloody fuckwits’ had started blagging theie offensive opinions all over the place.

The words that had first caught Enjolras’ ears had been: “I don’t know, man. I’m not sure ‘asexuals’ exist. I mean how is it there are some people that can’t get turned on?” Enjolras span and, locating the source of the noise (a huge guy who played a variety of sports and was well known for his awful ideas about how the world should work) 

“Actually, some asexuals can become aroused. An asexual person is somebody who does not feel any sexual attraction towards others. It’s quite simple really, if you bother to educate yourself.” With that, Enjolras would have been perfectly happy to turn away. The bully, however, had other plans. 

He grabbed Enjolras by one shoulder and span him around. “Who asked you anyway?” He really was huge and, although the blond wasn’t short, the bully towered over him. 

Enjolras shrugged the guy’s hand off him. “By you saying you don’t believe it exists, you are essentially erasing asexuality. Also, although its none of your business, I thought it might interest you to know that I am asexual so I can vouch for its existence.”

The huge kid scoffed and shoved Enjolras into the lockers. “Whatever. The whole thing sounds a bit gay to me.” 

It was safe to say that the bully would be sporting his bruises for quite some time to come.


End file.
